The Dark Circus
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: After wandering the woods, Gamzee comes to the Dark Circus. He immediatly joins it as a clown and finds himself interested in a certain animal trainer...Gamzee/Tavros aka PB&J Minor AU.  They're trolls but there was never SGRUB  T for motherfuckin cursing


You are Gamzee Makara.

You have no family, no real home, and no real friends.

And you were fine with that.

You wandered the woods, serching for the real meaning of why you were on earth for many sweeps. You were practacly starved and filthy when you found it.

The Dark Circus.

The dark tent rose from the ground, lights pouring from the bottom of it, lighting the forrest, illuminating the plants ominously. It felt like you had come all this way and found a miracle.

You found youself walking towards it without thinking. When you came to the opening in the tent you paused. What if it wasn't the miracle?

'No' you thought. 'I know its my motherfucking miracle.'

You pushed aside the fabric and were amazed at what you saw.

The entire place was lit by torches, showing dancing shadows along the floor and darkening corners for creatures to hide in. Bleachers towerd around the tent, raising 30 feet into the air.

It was a miracle.

Then there were the preformers. People dressed in dark costumes. Clowns, tight rope walkers, acrobats, and fire swallowers danced around the whole place, preforming a dance of darkness and beauty.

You stood there, stunned at the scene in front of you, when a girl noticed you.

She leaped from her place on the tight ropes and flew through the air, flipping and spinning in every direction. For a minute you were a bit worried that she would fall to the ground, but she landed on a trampoline in the middle of the stage and flew at you. She landed neatly on her feet right in front of you and you got a good look at her.

Her black hair was messy and fell almost to the floor. She had curvy horns that sprouted from the top of her head. She looked at you with neon green eyes that were slit-pupiled like a reptiles. She had a long scar that ran down the side of her face.

"Oh?" She said. Her voice was raspy, like a snake's. "And who's thissssss." The word this had turned into a hiss at the end, sending shivers up your spine.

She looked at you carefully, like an animal would to its prey. From your tall horns, to your extremely messy black hair, to your violet eyes, to your torn clothes. Then she grined, revealing two unnaturaly sharp and long fangs.

"You look like my kinda guy," She chuckled. "What'sssss your name?" There was the hissing again.

"Gamzee. You?"

"Serpensa Viperesssssss*" She replied."

"Nice to meet you, Sis." You grinned.

She grinned back at you. "Well Gamzee," She said. "Welcome to the Dark Circusssssss."

"This place is a motherfucking miracle." You said, amazed.

Serpensa laughed a laugh that rang throught the entire tent. "Thanks its kinda part of my family." She said. "But enough about that, lets introduce you to the others."

"Huh?"

"Well you don't look like you have a place and you look like you're one of usssss. Do you want to join the Dark Circusssss?"

You blinked at her for a minute. "Hell to the motherfucking yeah, sis!" You grinned.

"Come on over everyone we've got new meat!"

"Okay Gamz." She said. "I'm the ringleader here. Thisss isss Nepeta and Tavrosssss our animal trainerssss, Feferi and Eridan our aquatic preformerssss, sollux our psionic..." You lost track of the names but you would figure it out.

Your eyes swept across the place and kept landing on the one animal trainer...Tavros?

"Gamz?" Serpensa snapped her fingers in front of your face.

"Huh?" You said, "Oh. Its nice to meet you Bros and Sis's."

"Here's sssssome face paint, go make yourself look like a clown. Your practice startsssss tonight." Serpensa said.

You nodded. Yep, this was your miracle.

You walked into a room and looked in the mirror. You ran a finger over the scars along your face. A fight that hadn't ended well led to your face being perminatly scarred. You wondered why no one asked about it, but then you remembered Serpensa's.

You painted your face white and added a clown smile. You liked how it covered the scars.

You walked back out and started juggleing the clubs. You were pretty bad at it but you would figure it out. You noticed Serpensa watching you from the tightropes with curiosity.

Every once in a while your eyes would stray to Tavros. He handled the animals gently and seemed to like his job. He did very well with the Tinkerbulls. There was something about him that interested you.

As you continued to practice and watch the others preform, you smiled. You were gonna like it here.

* * *

><p>*My OC Serpensa. She is the Theif of Hope and uses daggerkind. Her horns curve in various places like a slithering snake. She has two long fangs that are pointed at the tips. She also has a snake-shaped scar that goes from her forehead, down her right eye and ends on the right side of her mouth, She is increadably flexable, loves the tightropes, and her family created the dark circus hundreds of sweeps ago. When she speaks she hisses when a word begins with (some times) or ends with (most of the time) s. She's very laid back compaired to the other trolls but she has a nasty temper that rarely shows. If a troll gets lost in the woods she takes them to the dark circus and teaches them to be a part of it. She's a sister figure to most of them.<p>

Okay there's my Gamzee story pb&j will come later on as the story progresses. Hope you like it! I own nothing except the plot. Everything else is Hussie's

artisticSpiritsong


End file.
